


How Blue Diamond's Pearl Thinks

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem War, Other, Stevenbomb, traitorous gems, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Diamond's pearl has watched everything about the rebellion... and it seems a little exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Blue Diamond's Pearl Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is basically a "what if" kind of story that revolves around the pearl of Blue Diamond.
> 
> because I didn't want to say "Blue Diamond's pearl" over and over, she's also just "blue" and "blue pearl" 
> 
> Same with Yellow Diamond's Pearl.

She watched the traitors fall from the sky. She watched them slash and smash their way towards the sapphire. Well, more specifically, she watched a terrifying renegade dance her way through her foes as if they didn’t even exist. It was oddly exhilarating and if her Diamond ever heard her thoughts she’d be smashed without a second thought.

When the fusion came forth, a surprise for everyone, she thought they looked rather cute. A mixing of different gems and different abilities. The three eyes were interesting, and a bit unusual, but it wasn’t the worst thing that a gem could have. She tiled her head, just enough that Blue Diamond didn’t notice, and wondered about what the renegade would do.

The renegade paused, just a second, and was stopped by her leader. It was always interesting hearing about this leader, but really she only cared for the renegade and her adventures/exploits. There was so much to her. She’d left her master, turned against gem society, literally defied who she was as a gem. It was blasphemy…

It was exciting. Not that Blue Diamond didn’t take care of her pearl, she had everything she might need to satisfy the Diamond’s wants and she was most assuredly needed by the court since she sorted out all interactions by hand. She enjoyed being a pearl, but sometimes she thought about the excitement and wondered how it would befit her. 

Sometimes she wondered what yellow pearl thought. Perhaps she would discuss it at their next meeting, which was occurring now.

Blue and Yellow diamond were discussing what to do about the new development for the resistance and the earth. The pearls stood ideally by, told to do something productive.

“Excuse me?”

Yellow pearl looked bewildered and glanced around, she had a computer terminal in front of her, with various languages sliding their way across the screen. Apparently her productive activity was becoming more acquainted with the languages of the various gems. Blue pearl had already done that, but she admired yellow’s determination.

Finally, after a minute went by, yellow settled her eyes on blue. “Did… did you say something to me?”

The Diamonds couldn’t be heard behind them, but blue pearl was sure something was being properly discussed, “Yes?”

Yellow gawped at her for a few seconds, “You speak?”

Blue looked around her and wondered if anyone else might have spoken and that was the reason for the confusion, “Um, yes.”

“Oh,” The smug attitude came back, the raised eyebrow and the glance that looked blue up and down, “What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering what you knew about the resistance. My data on them is a little old.” A lie, but a small one at that, Blue Diamond would be oddly curious about the lie but it was nothing to lie to another pearl. Blue would never lie to her Diamond.

Yellow pearl looked even smugger, “That sounds rather inefficient. Your Diamond is supposed to be taking care of them if I’m correct, but you don’t have up to date information? Very well, come sit at the terminal. I’ll update you.”

Blue was beginning to regret this decision, but she sat down anyway.

Yellow pearl’s fingers slid across the terminal at a frightening speed, and all the data blue had collected was displayed with a small insignia at the bottom to prove it. She just hoped yellow wouldn’t notice…

“As you can see, we have updated pictures. Even from during the attack.” Yellow’s voice was judgmental, mostly towards blue, but blue didn’t really care. She looked at the pictures; her eyes always straying to the pearl that hoisted a sword and smiled when the quartz and her went into battle together.

“What’s your opinion on the two active members?” Blue couldn’t outright ask about excitement and adventure, but she could always work around that. She used words quite efficiently. 

“The quartz is a leader, but a bad one. She was only able to sway a single pearl over to her side.” Yellow’s nose went up in the air, “They stand no chance against Yellow or Blue Diamond.

“What about the pearl?” Blue tilted her head to watch yellow’s reaction carefully. There could be no suspicion or she’d have to abort.

“What of it? A simply minded pearl, obviously defective, should probably be smashed.” The words dripped like poison and blue had heard enough. If yellow had thought anything of adventure and excitement, she would certainly have not phrased her words concerning the pearl in that manner. 

She left yellow at her terminal and went to work at her own. There were repairs to do since the court of Blue Diamond was now missing one member. That would be a hard spot to replace. She certainly wasn’t able to find another sapphire… maybe… maybe a topaz would do. They would be a lesser court member, certainly, but not a bad one. In fact… she had a topaz in mind.  
Blue Diamond called her over before she could do anything more, “We’re leaving. Yellow Diamond, it was good to see you again. Until next time.”

Yellow Diamond squared her already square shoulders and left without a word, her pearl trailing behind.

Then, as they were leaving to go back to the court, Blue Diamond spoke, “You usually don’t discuss anything with Yellow Diamond’s pearl, what were you trying to find out?”

“It turned out to be nothing of importance, I apologize for wasting such valuable productivity time.”

A hum came from the Diamond, low and loud, “If you thought it important, that’s all that matters. I trust my pearl.”

Blue’s pearl smiled, not on purpose but small and faint. Blue Diamond has to restrain from smiling herself, she’d been suspicious for a brief moment. She’d heard her pearl asking questions with answers she already knew. It wasn’t hard to make an assumptive leap. But, with that one sentence, her pearl was already back and standing strong by her side. There was nothing to fear.

As long as the rebellion was squashed.

_________________________________________________________

The rebellion went on too long, with more and more gems turning rogue. Pink Diamond was missing, her quartz having turned against her and joined the rebellion, so the other Diamonds had to step in and fill the vacancy she’d left behind.

This meant no one was watching Blue’s pearl. The pearl Blue Diamond was most concerned with, seeing as they’d already lost a few more minor ones along the way. The renegade pearl had started a series of defects apparently, and they were hard to stomp out.

The blue pearl slipped out after being worked to the bone for an entire year with no rest, and she breathed in the crisp air of earth winter. Her Diamond could wait five minutes.

“It’s you.”

Blue turns around quick, her skirt billowing out and brushing against the intruder. It was another pearl. It was the pearl.

The pearl is tilting her head, smiling and holding out her arms. Pearls were always affectionate with one another, except yellow, because they all had similar jobs and it was so easy to do it with pretended affection. It was so odd to see the marks of a pearl in this one too.

“That would be improper.” But the pearl simply laughed and stepped a little closer.

“I’ve seen you, you’re always by Blue Diamond. Are you “her” pearl then?”

Blue swallows, thinking about her Diamond makes her remember everything the Diamond authority is to her. She’s a pearl, meant to serve her Diamond in everyway that is needed. She was created to be a worker in only the finest of things. She didn’t do the dirty work, or fight. She was a diplomat at best.

“Yes.” Perhaps the less words spoken, the more this pearl would want to leave.

This pearl doesn’t leave. She steps just a little closer, bends a little to look up underneath the bangs and make eye contact. “If you want to join us, meet me at the pavilion when the sun sets. Otherwise, I’ll assume you’re loyal and won’t bother you ever again. You’ve always had a choice Pearl. I’ll support either decision.”

The pearl leaves and suddenly… Blue Diamond’s pearl realizes what people mean when they call the renegade terrifying. Her words are like sugar.


End file.
